This proposal is concerned with the enzymatic mechanism of the conversion of delta (amino-aminoadipyl)-cysteinylvaline into penicillin N with special emphasis as to whether the beta-lactam ring is formed prior to the thiazolidine ring or vice versa. The possible role of penicillin N as a precursor of cephalosporins is being investigated.